Before I Go
by Enthusiasm
Summary: "Whore" "Slag" "Boyfriend stealer" And their favorite: "Traitor".She was not any of those things.Not one.But over the course of one drunken confusing party, Tess lost her best friend. But when she meets Remus and they form an unlikely friendship: the popular boy and the outcast. But the secrets they both hide threaten exposure when trouble finds Tess on the night of a full moon.
1. Christmas Day

**Hey this is my first real story, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters you recognize from the books, but I do own Tess.**

Chapter 1.

I sit in a comfy reclining chair in the Gryffindor common room, feeling a cold sort of emptiness. I had plenty of books I would have loved to read, but I had no care to do much of anything at all today, this day. December 25th. I stare at my presents of scarves and cloaks in various designs, such as heather gray with a complicated pattern in gold at the bottom corner, and a dark indigo one that shimmered in the light. My favorite one being the huge teddy bear with the smoothest fabric I ever felt. A card from my mother wishing me a Merry Christmas and stay safe,have fun.

But I was most concerned with the large bar of chocolate, the best from Honeyduke's, which was wrapped neatly in Christmas wrapping paper. The wrapping paper was of one with a rather large-bellied man who I presume to be Santa, holding a champagne cup pouring wine in to it, all the while spilling it all over the place and looking very tipsy with his slack expression and red face. A small card with no name of any kind said, "_Merry Christmas_"

Any other time I wouldhave happily crunched into it in a ravenous manner, but I could only stare at wearily as if it were poison. I look around the common room and marvel at how relaxed I am. Usually I would be shaking so hard even seeing a person waiting at the bottom of the staircase. But it was winter break right now, and I stayed like I always did. So much for being a brave, hearty Gryffindor, I thought.

I feel my stomach twisting with a burning hatred, one I felt every time I thought about it. And as I stare out the window where it was still dark, a chilling wave of fear washes over me, so unexpected, even though I feel it all the time. I think of my mother, all alone in that small cottage at Godric's Hollow, her small frame barely visible under the layers of blankets, and I have a sudden urge to run home and have her tell me everything was all right. But no matter those cards said about how much she was worried for me, she was wallowing in her own grief without much thought for her own children. I suddenly feel tired, and I take a deep shuddering breath. I drag my bear, Leo, I decided, and curl up into a small ball and fall asleep in the glow of the crackling fire.

I dreamed I was in the dungeons. The air was cold and it smelled musty. I couldn't understand how. I don't think I tried. And there was heavy labored breathing, and a lot of arms. Too many. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. A voice speaking harshly. Whimpers and muffled screams. A face, the only thing solid in this blurry world of movement. Bright platinum blonde hair, light grey eyes, and... A beautiful face. One twisted with a look of sadistic hunger, and I will never be able to forget it.

My eyes snap open and right in front of me I see a pair of dark eyes, and I scream. There's a burst of laughter as the face pulls away suddenly and I see three boys, two of which are clutching their stomach's laughing their butts off and a small pudgy boy staring down at them with an admiring look, who was also laughing. I jump up and hear a snort of laughter from another chair, and only then do I see the boy who seemed to be hiding his face behind a rather thick book. I stare at all of them, knowing exactly who they are. The one that had been up in my face was Sirius Black, a prankster who found extreme pleasure in strutting right alongside his bestfriend, James Potter, an arrogant boy with a rather swollen head, who was also laughing. Peter Pettigrew was an admirer of sorts always following them around, worshipping them. And I would bet my left foot that the snorter behind the book was Remus Lupin, who was the supposedly the reasonable one, but didn't seem to really care what his friends got up to, always out of the way of trouble and doing nothing to prevent it. I glare at them all and try to say in an steely voice "What are you doing?" but it comes out as a whisper.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." Said Sirius in a loud obnoxious voice.

I say louder, "Um, why did you do that? And shouldn't you be away for the holidays?" They never stayed, and i had been hoping it would be that way for everyone.

"Well we, the marauders here are in our seventh year of Hogwarts, and would like stay for as long as possible now, for old times sake really. You wouldn't understand though I'm sure, seeing as you only seem to be around in your fourth or fifth year." My face burns. I had been mistaken to be younger than my age countless times, but it was horrifyingly blunt and I just couldn't hold back.

"Actually I am in my seventh year you arrogant little - !"

"Whoa! You're a seventh year?" says James apparently shocked.

Right when I was about to reply I hear an exasperated sigh from behind the book and a voice, Remus, says "Are you two as thick as you act? She's almost in every one of our classes!" He finally drops the book onto is lap making his face visible,slightly long light brown hair, grass green eyes eyes. As ordinary as he was, I thought he was kind of cute. But why would he notice I was almost in every one of their classes? It didn't seem like he payed very much attention to people as he did to his textbooks.

James squints a little and rubs his chin, as if trying to really remember. Right. "Hmm... Oh, you're that girl whose always sitting in the farthest corner, hunched up like some depressed - "

" I'm not depressed!" I protest, which to tell you the truth, was actually a very accurate description.

"Mmhmmm." Sirius nods understandingly. "Of course, how could I say such a thing? You're always such a cheery chap."

Peter giggles, albeit nervously. Me, personally, didn't see what was so funny. I glance around and see that my things were left the same as they were before I dozed off. I quickly gather them up, wanting to leave as quick as possible. That's when I realize I'm shaking again, but more from embarrassment than anger. As I picked up The chocolate bar, the card slipped to the ground, and James narrowed his eyes and snatched it up.

"So who is this from?" He asked nonchalantly, but I could tell by way the corner of his mouth was tugging up into a smirk that he knew something.

"Non of your bloody business!" I hiss trying to grab it from him, but he pulls his hand out of reach just in time. He stares at it for a moment more, still dangling it above me, and then drops it onto Remus's book and asks "What do you think Moony?"

Remus looks down at it with an odd expression, and says "I haven't the faintest idea." His voice is as casual as can be, but his stiff posture tells a different story. He quickly gives it back to him, hiding his face behind the book at the same peers down at the piece of paper and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He and James share a look, and finally give it back to me, both grinning.

"Well, Merry Christmas, indeed!" They say, and head off towards the portrait hole, Peter right behind them like some lost puppy. Remus closes his enormous book and follows, shoving something that looked suspiciously like a chocolate frog into his mouth. I watch as they vanish out of sight.

What was that all about? Why should they care who gave me my presents? Whatever. My stomach growled, begging to be fed, but I didn't want to risk running into the marauders again. (Their various pranks and firework displays had made them quite a catch at Hogwarts). I decide to return to my dorm and live on chocolate until lunch. And as I climb up the staircase, I feel a certain sort of hopefulness. Just one more year, a few more months until I can leave everything behind. All of the pain and hurt I've had to endure. I couldn't wait.

**Tell me if you think I should continue please. It will get more and more better over time please trust me. R&R please! Also I just wanted everyone to get a visual so here's a link I just figured out how to put on.****  
**


	2. Problems

**Hey okay I realize that the last chapter was 1st person but from now on end it's going to be in 3rd person, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world but I do own Tess King. ALSO this story was inspired by Sarah Dessen. **

Chapter 2

Winter Break passed by as uneventfully as ever. Days went by in a never-ending cycle: get up, brush teeth, get dressed, eat, study, shower, and sleep. Then it begins all over again. As nauseatingly boring as it was, she would have to suck it up and deal with it or turn to a much more unpleasant alternative.

A bright beam of light fell through the gap in her curtain, making Tess shift uncomfortably. She finally cracked her eyelids open and turned away from the intruder. Finally she pushed herself up and ran a hand through her hair. Dragging her feet over the edge of her bed she padded into the bathroom to prepare for the day. Splashing her face with water she looks into the mirror. Auburn hair, alabaster skin, and dark brown eyes. Her mother's looks were much more vivid than her father's. She remembers him with his curly brown hair and freckles, a constellation splayed all across his nose and cheeks,a wide grin splitting his face. The only resemblance between them, as far as she could tell, were their eyes. That is, genetically speaking. They couldn't have been more different. Her father had a spark in his, a gleam of mischief, amusement always evident. Her eyes were nothing more than dull, lifeless orbs, her face a blank sheet. She turned away from the mirror, hating what she saw. Scowling she changed into her clothes: a loose knit navy blue sweater that came down to her knees, black & white leggings, and red flats. Courtesy of her little sister, Marley.

She grabbed a simple black traveling cloak along with a Gryffindor scarf, and made her way down the staircase, an eerie echo bouncing off the walls. She pushed away her darker thoughts, and pictured her family in their cozy little house perched right beside the lake. She and her sister Marley went down to it every summer, eagerly jumping into the water, her twin brother Kenji trailing along. They always came back home exhausted and as hungry as Trolls. But come winter, the lake becomes unrecognizable. It would freeze over, causing snow to pile up, leaving strangers with the impression that it was just a flat plain. Completely uninteresting and below their notice. _Shame_ her dear sister would lament, _if only they could really appreciate all this place has to offer._ Tess would roll her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, _who cares what other people think! Just get me some hot chocolate will you, I'm freezing here!_

She felt a pang of homesickness. She had her reasons for staying in the past, unbelievable amounts of homework that needed to be finished, etc etc... But she always came back after a few days or so, either out of sheer boredom or she simply finished the shit load of work assigned. But ever since her father died, a choking atmosphere had fallen over the house, a blanket of grief that curled around the hearts of her family. It wasn't her only motivation for remaining, but after all that had happened she just couldn't muster the strength necessary to endure.

The petite Gryffindor stepped through the portrait hole and into the deserted corridor. She could faintly hear the cackling laughter of Peeves with a bit of crashing, soon followed by an enraged voice she assumed belonged to Filch. She sighed and made her way down to the kitchens, her stomach giving a wail of approval. She wished Kenji were here with his constant laughter and stupid jokes. She needed that right now, to feel light-headed and careless and free. She and her brother had a connection, a bond that could only be formed by sharing a womb with one another for nine months. She considered owling him, but was bitterly reminded of how their relationship was now. And it was her fault. Again. He had tried to help and she had lashed out, having grown furious and taunted him with secrets she shouldn't have known.

She rounded a corner and moved towards a large portrait of a fruit basket. She reached her hand out and tickled the pear. The pear shifted nervously and started squirming. She tickled harder and it burst into a fit of giggles and began squealing, causing her to give a small wince. Sure, there weren't many people around, but that didn't mean she felt content with making it easier for the ones who _were_ there to catch her. As she pulled herself through the entrance, she was greeted with the bustling of the house-elves and the clanking of dishes. Ozzy, one of the more energetic house-elves, came sprinting towards her.

"Miss King!" Ozzy gushed "Are you hungry for Peppermint Chocolates or Happy Faces? Or would Miss King like a sausage sandwich?" She reeled off more foods Tess had tried in the kitchens, some of them sticking to her memory as disgusting.

After many suggestions she finally told Ozzy, "Clam chowder, please."

The young elf beamed, and exclaimed " Right Miss King, right away!"

She smiled and told her "Thank you Ozzy! Would you care to join?" She would invite Ozzy to sit with her from time to time, trying to quell the loneliness she felt. Ozzy did a remarkable job with her positive attitude and enthusiasm for service.

Ozzy hesitated, obviously calculating how much time she could spare. She quickly straightened and said "Yes Miss, of course!" She then proceeded to snap her thin, skeletal fingers, and a bowl of steaming clam chowder appeared before her out of thin air. She wished that Ozzy would make a bowl for herself, but she always spoke of how it would be scandalous for a servant steal from her masters. They apparently had a meal ready for them at a certain times of the day and was to eat only that. _  
_

She did not stay too long in the kitchens, swiftly finishing her filling of clam chowder while she and Ozzy carried on a polite conversation, mostly of Ozzy offering to fetch her something. When she finally stood to leave she thanked the elf, who glowed with pride. Pride in serving her? She couldn't understand, but she could feel her heart warm a considerable amount.

She strode through the corridors of Hogwarts, navigating the twists and turns that left the first years baffled, until finally she arrived the abandoned music room. Treading up to the Grand Piano she magicked to the middle of the room remembering when everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, music stands all shoved together on one side of the room with other varieties of instruments: clarinets, violins, flutes etc. It took days even with magic, to have everything organized and clean. She treaded up towards the piano and sat down, admiring it's glistening ebony texture. She recalled the first time she ever played.

* * *

_The young girl opened her magic box and watched as the ballerina twirled and danced, singing a beautiful melody. Her eyes shining with fascination, she parted her lips and sang with her. Nana watched from her perch on the rocking chair, creaking each time she shifted her weight. _

_"Quin." The old woman said. _

_Tess reluctantly tore her gaze from the ballerina and glanced tentatively towards her great-grandmother. "Yes Nana?" She inquired._

_Without a word she stood, gripping the arms of the ancient chair with all her might. It groaned under the strain, but held. Nana smiled down at Tess and told her "I have a surprise for you." _

_"What is it?"_

_"Come with me, and you will see." _

_She hesitated, her hand still on her magic box. "What about my magical box?"_

_Nana laughed and took her hand. "Quintessa," she said "you can bring your music box with you." Closing the brightly colored box she carried it into the hallway where Nana shuffled towards the very back room. Tugging on her hand Tess told her "Nana, I'm not allowed inside there. Mother tells me I am not to go in there." Nana peers down at her with a small frown. "Well You're allowed now." And with that she was pulled into a brightly lit room with a glass wall, the small village of Godric's Hollow was visible. It was covered in a blanket of snow, the ground glistening like a million crystals had fallen. _

_The child stared out at through the village in awe, barely containing her excitement she grabbed hold of Nana's wrinkled, gnarled old hands and pulled her towards the windows that lined the wall. "Aren't they pretty?" She pointed out the numerous lights that decorated the houses near them. "Is this the surprise?" she asked Nana._

_The woman let out a bark of laughter. "Child, you see this everyday!" _

_She disagreed. There was something different from when she stood stock-still in the frigid air, her face red and the tips of her fingers and toes numb from the cold. Watching life moving forward from the other side of the window was like peeking into a different universe. She was intrigued and frightened at the same time. It was beautiful, nature cupping the perimeter with gleaming pine trees and closed flower buds. But the silence was unbearable. The stillness was suffocating, and it didn't seem like she would be able to breathe if she ever tried to enter._

_Nana gently turned her away from the window, breaking into her thoughts as the woman led her towards the corner of the room. Tess took note of a large object covered in a dusty old cloth with a new found curiosity. What could possibly be underneath for her? Nana ambled forward and pulled her wand out, murmuring a spell. The cloth bundled itself up and away from __the object, neatly folding itself in to the opposite corner of the room. "_Tergo"

_Tess studied the object. It was a large old thing, with a long row of black and white bars, mostly white. She ran her fingers over the smooth, shiny black surface of the wood. KING it read in gold. "What is it?" she queried._

_"A grand piano." Nana replied. "It plays music like that gorgeous little box you have there."_

_"Really?" she asked, eyes wide. "How?"_

_"Well, first off you have to press the keys." Nana told her. "It's these black and white things here." She pushed down on one with a bony finger and a lovely sound came out. Tess eagerly reached out to try it herself, but Nana's hand came down between her outstretched fingers and the keys. "But just slamming at random keys won't be music Quin. To make music you have to choose the right keys at the right time. Understand?" She nodded her head vigorously, and Nana moved aside. "Now sit down and practice, memorize the keys and how each sound like. Then you must play me a little song."_

_"A song?"_

_"A song."_

_Tess was quiet for a moment. But silence did not last long. She told Nana, "okay."_

_Nana beamed down at her, "You can do it Quin, I know it. Believe in yourself."_

_And she did. Nana could always make things possible. She made you feel invincible, when really, she was just being Nana. "Now, come here, and I will show you everything I know."_

* * *

It was all she had now. Ever since the incident, when everybody began hating her, it became a sort of sanctuary. The soothing melody of her songs required all of her attention and focus, so she couldn't be bothered with worrying about the situation she was in. Everything turned into a hazy memory, a bad dream that had come and gone. When she woke up, things would once again be pristine. Lin would still be her friend and life would be moving on as usual. They would discuss boys and classes. But things were most definitely _not _pristine. If only Lin had listened. Her hurt feelings and vain beliefs made things the way they were now. Not everything, perhaps, but there would be a vast difference between what would have happened if she _had _heard her out.

She ran her finger along the edge of the instrument. It had been a while since she last played, which had been about two weeks ago, right around the time winter break had started. She needed the refuge the music provided less and less as time went on. There was no one left to remind her of what she had done. What people _assumed _she had done. Conspiracy theories were fabricated, the truth warped and twisted once it finally came back to finish her off.

She took a deep breath. It was three o'clock right now, which meant she only had three hours to savor her last moments without students sneering at her. She took a moment to consider what she would play. Finally coming to a conclusion she began.

It took her just a few moments for her to lose herself. Her fingers moved up and down the keys swiftly and accurately. She played every song she could for as long as time allowed. Muggle songs and wizard songs, it didn't matter. No matter what the arrogant, stuck-up, pure-blood racists said, it was music all the same. After what felt like hundreds of songs, she stopped. She stretched and flexed her fingers that had just a few seconds ago been numb beyond feel. Her arms and hands were suddenly uncomfortably warm.

She glanced towards the clock and shot up out of her seat: 5:58. This room was halfway across the castle and took at _least_ fifteen minutes. That meant she would have to step into the Great Hall, late, with the entire school staring at her. Frankly though, she could just ditch the whole thing. But this time it was _not _an option, she was starving, considering that she hasn't eaten anything except the chowder Ozzy gave her, which was _ages _ago. So much for laying low. She quickly left the room and started towards the Great Hall. Portraits studied her curiously as she strode through the halls. One painting of a girl around her age, eighteen or nineteen perhaps, clapped her hand over her mouth and ran out of her frame, giggling as she went.

A few minutes later she approached the large double doors and pushed it open slowly, hoping she could slip in without anyone noticing her. Poking her head in she noticed everyone listening intensely to what Dumbledore was saying.

" - wish you and your families to be aware and take precautions." He was saying. "The number of deaths are growing, Voldemort and his followers are becoming a much more open threat." Her breath hitched. " I am sure a number of you already know."

Tess paused for a moment deep in thought. How could they have become so powerful in such a small amount of time? Deaths increasing? Her mum was already so broken. She wouldn't be able to handle it if anymore people left her. Or her. Or Marley, or Kenji.

Her family had been crippled when their father had been murdered only a block away. It had been 4 years ago, only a few years after Voldemort and his cronies began torturing and occasionally, from what she had been told, killing muggles and muggle-borns. Her father, a muggle-born, had been one of the many unfortunate victims.

Marley, who was only nine at the time, had taken it the worst. She sobbed in her room for months, only leaving to eat or use the bathroom. She was finally able to move on by writing him a letter and visiting his grave, which she had never done before then. Kenji had taken it in an angry silence. In the months that followed her father's death he had been a time-bomb. Irritating him even slightly would set him off. Slamming doors were not uncommon during this time. He eventually moved on, though she wasn't sure how. He never spoke to anyone, so she wasn't sure what he did or who he was with when he went off on his little adventures. It worried her to no end when he was gone, but he always came back home with his limbs intact. Her mum on the other hand, fell apart completely. She wouldn't eat or sleep. She was often found curled around the comforter she and her husband shared.

So it was up to a skinny twelve-year-old girl to take care of her family: scrounge loose change from between furniture for food and water, make sure Kenji hasn't done anything stupid etc... Tess had grown to resent their mother for this. How could she, when they needed her the most? She wasn't saying she shouldn't grieve. But they were her kids. She had a responsibility to them, and all she could do was cry? She forgave her mum, eventually. After the Ministry assigned Aunt Sherry, she did her best to set things right. She got a job as an accountant in Gringotts, and saved up enough money to buy a small boutique in Diagon Alley.

It shook Tess to the core when her father had been killed. Fear for the rest of her family gripped her reigns of control. She would kill anyone who hurt her family, she would _die_ before she let any of them suffer through that kind of pain again. That was what made her do everything she could for them when he left, and perhaps the reason why looking after her family had worked so well for her. Rather than making things difficult, she processed her feelings with productivity. She cleaned the blood off the floor in the study, organized the ransacked house and when that had been finished she found a way to pass the time by discarding unnecessary articles of clothing and much more. Clean and organize. It was simple and orderly, a step-by-step do this do that. 2+2=4. If you do this, this is the outcome. That had been just what she needed. It was also how she dealt with things now.

_CRASH! _Her train of thought was broken by a commotion at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table. Kids were laughing and shouting at each other. People were chatting with their friends and everything had returned to normal. Dumbledore was seated and eating his meal. I hastily made my way towards an empty spot at my table and sat down, piling my plate with food. Classes would be back in session tomorrow, so she devised plan as to how she would get through the next day. Take secluded routes to class, sit in the far corner, and don't make eye-contact.A ball of anxiety was forming in her stomach, and she could only hope for the best.

**I'm so sorry on how long it took to update. I had a really hard time with this because I hate filler chapters, I find them very boring. It was necessary though. But don't worry in the next chapter the wheels will start turning and things will finally get a move on. **

**Also, please. Review. I'm the sort of person who needs motivation, and I tend to lose hope when I don't even know if people want to read the things I write**


	3. The Odds

**I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! It's just a mess with my laptop in a repair shop, and I'm ashamed to admit, I may have been slacking off. I still hope you enjoy this chapter, though much doesn't happen.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter world, I only own my OCs. **

Tess woke to her cat, Missy, pawing her face insistently at five in the morning. She cracked an eye open to give the devil a good stink-eye before she pushed her off. Missy meowed indignantly and stalked off towards her cushion. Tess climbed out of her four-poster bed as silently as she could, and sifted through the contents of her trunk, looking for something nice to wear. She eventually settled on a white dress with a beige knit cardigan and maroon tights. She grabbed her school bag, which she prepared the night before and opened the door. Missy stood up with a groan and stretched. Holding up her chin, Missy promptly came after her as she slipped through the entryway.

"Where have you been off to?" Tess asked the cat. Missy had been disappearing from her sight days at a time, occasionally bringing back a dead animal, mostly birds and rats, as a gift. The Russian Blue could only grunt in reply.

"Oh is that so? I see how it is." It may seem strange to an outsider, but talking to Missy seemed to help. Missy did not scoff or call her a liar. She understood how she felt without asking why, and when she did tell her what was wrong, no matter how horrible or immoral is was, it did nothing to shake their friendship. She always listened to everything she had to say and had always been there for her when she needed her the most.

As they strolled down the staircase she reviewed the schedule in her head:

PERIOD 1

TRANSFIGURATION

PERIOD 2

POTIONS

LUNCH

PERIOD 3

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

PERIOD FOUR

FREE PERIOD

Nothing she really enjoyed today, except maybe DADA. Transfiguration was really boring when you couldn't get it, and potions wasn't bad, but it wasn't amazing either. She favored DADA more than other subjects considering that it was one of her stronger points. Her dad had taught her the basics when she was younger. He seemed to take great pleasure in outsmarting the ministry. "Underage magic!" He would laugh. "You're too special to be denied the education!" This of course was not true, but her father didn't really care. "You should be able to defend yourself! And if the ministry will not give you the tools, than nothing can stop _me_ from giving them."

She pushed her way through the double doors and into the great hall, dumping her bag onto the far side of the the table as she pulled back a chair with a loud screech. Pulling out a novel, she poured over the pages until the other students arrived in groups, like packs of evil hyenas who snarled or laughed when they passed her. Not all of them did, of course, but people like Mulciber needed to feed off of the misery of others for a daily confidence boost.

Crushing her crackers inside her fist, she looked around the Hall. Scanning the crowd, she spotted Lin curled up around her boyfriend, Jason Carpenter. He was the one she had been caught sleeping with. The one Lin found in a supply closet messing around with her bestfriend. Or so they say. As if he could feel her watching him, he glanced up and looked directly at her. She averted her gaze quickly, cramming her scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Wanting a distraction she surveyed the Hall and saw a heated fight brewing at the center of the Gryffindor table.

"Potter." seethed the redhead. Lily Evans. She was rather well-known, though it was for her personal stalker or 'insistent admirer', as James put it when confronted.

"Yes?" James said innocently, flashing an impish grin.

"Go. Away."

"Will you go out with me?"

"NO! NOW _LEAVE _BEFORE I _MAKE YOU!" _

She couldn't help but laugh. Everyone knew Lily Evans was crazy for the guy, though she was too stubborn to admit it. The only on who didn't know was James himself. Sighing, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and muttered "Merlin, her skin is a hard as stone."

Lily huffed and pulled her friends over to a different seat. In fact she dragged them towards_ her. _Shifting uncomfortably in her seat the girl turned her back towards them and hastily finished her breakfast. Gathering her things, she headed off to class.

* * *

Nothing remarkable happened during transfiguration, except for when Danny Abbot accidentally turned a cat into an exploding firecracker rather than a fur coat. (Which she strongly opposed, so she pretended she couldn't perform the spell.)

Potions was no different, Professor Slughorn issued them an assignment and they got to work. She spent most of her time daydreaming that people would be dragged into their brew by an arm made of alligator hearts and gurdyroots. Though the only way things would be cleared up is to have everyone screaming into their cauldrons or to have _her _screaming into her cauldron. It was rather amusing until Professor Slughorn gave her a 0 for knocking over my potion accidentally.

"Nothing to give nothing to grade." He gave the witch an apologetic look as she cleaned up the mess.

After lunch, she headed off to her DADA class. She swerved into the backseat just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the passing period. Professor Merrythought, a frail, bird-like woman who often bit the end of her wand when she was nervous, stood up and addressed the students.

"Good Evening class, today I will be giving you a head-start on an assignment that will be worth half of your grade." She eyed the teens through her large spectacles. "A _group _assignment."Everyone began chatting excitedly, whipping around towards their friends with a grin on their face. "And _I _will be choosing the people so don't even bother."

"Ugh!" groans and complaints were being tossed about urging the professor to please _please **please**_ pair them with so-and-so or how they will _never _work this person. Tess frowned. A group assignment. Meaning talk to people and _socialize? _Or don't and fail this very important NEWT class she worked so hard to get into? The odds were not in her favor.

"I will be calling out the names now. - Antoni Alejandro with Sirius Black and Sydney Bronson..."

The names were called in alphabetical order giving her an idea of who she would be forced to work with. Probably Braniac Lupin and Alice Longbottom. She was actually glad, Alice was really nice and didn't treat her like she was dirty old dish rag. Whenever they crossed paths in the corridor she greeted her with a warm small and a small hi, maybe even a little small talk. Lupin probably didn't care about what she did in all honesty, and he definitely wouldn't trust her with the work so he would probably just do it himself.

" Tess King with Alice Longbottom and Remus Lupin." She nodded to herself.

It all worked out perfectly, he did everything=she didn't need to speak to him=everyone is happy. Well she wasn't sure about Alice, but it would still be a load off her shoulders. Maybe the odds _were _in her favor?

"The topic, well I'm sure some of you who take Care of the Magical Creatures have covered this, but it is to put some... detested creatures in a more... positive light, I suppose. Or a different light. You will prepare a presentation for the class and_ all_ members will have to present. That means there won't be as much people slacking off." She gave Sirius and James a pointed look.

Or maybe they weren't.

**Haha I REALLY sorry for the late update and *dodges knives* I PROMISE I will update more. I'm also sorry this chapter is short. Also... maybe I could do better with a little somethin' somethin' eh? (reviews.) **

**Bye.**


End file.
